herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zak Saturday
Zak Saturday is the main protagonist of the cartoon series The Secret Saturdays. Zak Saturday is the 11-year-old (he turns 12 in "Kur Parts 1&2, turns 13 in "Life in the Underground") major character of the show. He is the son of Doc Saturday and Drew Saturday, Zak seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. Zak has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. He is voiced by Sam Lerner in the original series and Ogie Banks in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Zak is lean built and average height and weight for his age but is shown to have somewhat above average strength. He has either a sweet smile or a cocky grin throughout the series. Zak has black hair, eyes and dark brown skin from his African-American father, but Caucasian features and a shock of white blonde hair from his mother. His clothing consists of yellow sweatpants, an orange shirt with an "S" on the front (although it resembles a distorted silhouette of The Claw), and a black undershirt. It was shown that he wears white boxer shorts with grey hearts. In T.G.I.S., he looks almost the same as before. He retains his salt and pepper hair style and skin tone. However, his hair is now longer and he also sports three freckles on each cheek. Along with that, he now wears the same armor as his parents. He is also significantly taller. Personality Zak is sometimes viewed as being reckless and irresponsible, but this is partly because he believes that his parents are babying him, and thus tries to prove himself. He is also quite smart and caring for cryptids and his family. Hehas always felt close to cryptids, as seen when he comforts Fiskerton when he adjusts to life with the Saturdays, protecting him from Komodo, and welcoming in Zon, as well as setting free numerous cryptids in Cryptids Vs. Cryptids, and again in the Unblinking Eye. His intelligence shown when he managed to outsmart Argost, whom calls himself the world's most dangerous mind, by "Influencing" Munya, something that Argost didn't even think would be possible. He is also a capable strategist, managing to hold his own against Tsul Kalu without a scratch or permanent damage, something which Doc did but came back with an electrified hairdo, and one blind eye. After learning that he is Kur, Zak started to be less confident, and started to think and fear he might turn evil. He is also quick to make friends or at least find common ground between them, like he did with Francis, Ulraj, Wadi, Tsul Kalu, Tica, the cryptids in Life in the Underground, Fiskerton, Zon, and possibly Komodo. History Background Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found (specifically, he was conceived shortly before the discovery). Zak has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent. Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. Season 1 For awhile, it was believed that if the cryptid Kur was ever unleashed, Zak would be the only one with the power to stop it. However, in the season one finale "Kur Rising", after Zak defeated the creature that was believed to be Kur, the Kur-sensing Naga relic Doyle had repaired glowed not in the creature's presence, but in Zak's, meaning Kur was in fact Zak the entire time. It was eventually learned that the Kur Stone Doc and Drew discovered before Zak's birth contained Kur's essence. During the accident when it was uncovered, the energy was released from the stone and found a new host, namely, the unborn Zak. This was because, as Rani Nagi said, it was a much more dangerous form as it could exist between the worlds of humans and cryptids. Season 2 Despite the Saturdays trying to keep the truth about Zak's nature secret, the other Secret Scientists found out through unexplained means and began pursuing Zak, forcing the Saturdays to go on the run. The Nagas have also sought him, intending to have him embrace his inner nature and become their new master. Following Rani Nagi's attack on Manhattan, Zak and Fiskerton are approached by V.V. Argost, who offers Zak a deal that will "help him master his Kur abilities." Zak agreed to the plan, though Argost has informed him that he has his own hidden agenda. Zak later told Doyle (in secret) to find out as much as he can about Argost's past. During a fight with an Ahuizotl in "The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl", Zak discovered that his powers enabled him to sense cryptids (as well as move around as though not blind-folded) without seeing them. In "Into the Mouth of Darkness" it was revealed that some cryptids such as fesk are love of Zak because of his Kur power. Epsilon and Francis' people also think that Zak is "a time bomb waiting to explode" and insist that they help train him. Powers & Abilities Zak's primary weapon is the Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu, which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. Zak also seems stronger and more durable than a normal child his age, as he was able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in "The Vengeance of Hibagon" and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in "Black Monday". Gallery 558779-zak_close.jpg Zak Powers by IHeartZakSaturday.jpg 1000 (163).png KPO (40).png KPO (46).png KPO (49).png Trivia *Zak is half-cryptid. *Jay Stephens has confirmed that Zak is actually Kur's reincarnated. *It is hinted that Zak has feelings for a thief girl named Wadi (stated in Curse of The Stolen Tiger and Life In The Underground). *Zak makes a brief cameo in Ok K.O final episode "Thank you fo watching the show" where strike attacks him, Randall, & Sunny Bridges. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Adventurers Category:Male Category:Animal Kindness Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Big Good Category:Categories Needed Category:In Love Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Archenemy